criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Janora McDuffie
Nora McDuffie |yearsactive = 2001-present }}Janora McDuffie is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as Janet in the medical drama series Grey's Anatomy. Biography McDuffie was born in Durham, North Carolina, to James and Nora McDuffie. Her birthday is not known, as it why she wanted to become an actress. What is known is that McDuffie graduated from the North Carolina School of Science and Mathematics and University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. McDuffie got her first on-screen role in 2001, when she was cast as Kisha in the comedy movie Bar-B-Q. McDuffie got her first major role in 2006, when she was cast as Agent Abbott for 6 episodes in the dramatic telenovela series Desire. Since then, McDuffie has appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Firefly, Truth Be Told, Scandal, Hand of God, New Girl, Speechless, Drifter, Without a Trace, NCIS: Los Angeles, Waiting for Tomorrow, Saints Row: The Third, Saints Row IV, Call of Juarez: The Cartel, The Event, Lie to Me, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds McDuffie will portray Doctor Adelaide Kincaid in the Season Fifteen episode "Awakenings". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Awakenings" (2020) TV episode - Doctor Adelaide Kincaid *Truth Be Told - 2 episodes (2019) - Processing Clerk Harris *NCIS: Los Angeles (2018) - Nurse Natasha *Kill Thy Neighbor (2018) - Randie *Scandal (2018) - Military Doctor *DWB: Dating While Black (2018) - Tanya *Chef Julian - 15 episodes (2016-2017) - Milan *Hand of God (2017) - Doctor Tiemann *The Fosters (2016) - Officer Renee *Families in Crisis (2016) - Sam *New Girl (2015) - Photographer *Hello Cupid - 3 episodes (2014) - Milan *Saints Row IV (2013) - The Voices of Virtual Steelport (voice) *The Client List (2013) - Assistant District Attorney Candace Blanchard *Grey's Anatomy - 6 episodes (2011-2012) - Social Worker Janet *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Pedestrian and Character Voices (voice) *Call of Juarez: The Cartel (2011) - Kim Evans (voice) *The Event - 2 episodes (2010-2011) - TSA Agent/Nurse Fuller *The Lying Truth (2011) - Detective Michelle Gains *Eagleheart (2011) - Terry *Terriers (2010) - Uni #2 *The Forgotten (2010) - Doctor *Gangs of LA 1991 (2009) - Beautiful-Isha *To Save a Life (2009) - Cari Vaughn *Lie to Me (2009) - McKenzie Dodd *Blue Midnight (2009) - Sarah Freeman *24 (2009) - Nurse *Obsessed (2009) - Nurse *In the Moment - 4 episodes (2008-2009) - Shelby *Eleventh Hour (2009) - Female Officer *Wedding for One (2008) - Bridesmaid *Drifter (2008) - Rachel *Waiting for Tomorrow (2007) - Naomi *Final Run (2007) - Mystery Woman *Don't Go (2007) - Cindy *Uncle P (2007) - Nurse *Be My Baby (2007) - Amy *Odicie (2007) - Keisha *Close to Home (2007) - Greeter *Without a Trace (2006) - Nurse *Desire - 14 episodes (2006) - Agent Abbott *Be the Man (2006) - Sylvia *Speechless (2006) - Renee Black *Let's Talk (2006) - Mara *The Unit (2006) - Judith *Veronica Mars (2006) - Kim *Issues (2005) - Carmen *Endangered Species (2005) - Carla *The Message (2005) - Carla *See Arnold Run (2005) - Codepink Protester *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) - Pedestrian (voice) *AutonomousLESs (2004) - News Anchor *Intermission (2004) - Eyebrows Wearer *The Pink House (2003) - Clueless DJ *Pretty Lady (2003) - Amber *Firefly (2002) - Cabott *Big Ain't Bad (2002) - Keli *Bar-B-Q (2001) - Kisha 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses